bluhbuhduhbuhduhfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy But True Tails
Crazy But True Tails is an upcoming cartoon series that is to succeed Hullabaloo. It is styled after the 1930's so you're going to see similarities in structure, story, and design. We're going for a slightly more sane world though as we're big film buffs. There will be some silliness but we'll know where to draw the line (no U-bends of great justice, sorry). We're aiming to make the kind of world you could watch a classic movie about. There will be some parody, but much more subtle and muted than you'd see elsewhere. The Concept To watch this, tune into the Dizzy Channel or any entertainment platform (Netrix or Muluhu) We will take stars from yesteryear and make them animals (in a neat way, as they're going to have clothes), but we'll know when to draw the line (such as keeping naturalists human). We'll keep their personalities and add an extra nuance of understanding. In the current design there are three layers to it. The first is the house where you cook, clean and care for your pets. The second is the village where people play in vaudeville acts on stage (think The Jazz Singer), buy and sell items and socialize. The third is the world where they go on adventures. We'd love to make the world editable by the viewers, but that's a huge undertaking. When adventuring you may encounter a wild Mogling. These minigames will are strange creatures that are sort of like Neopets, but act like different classic charaters. Think A Twinkle is Born, Bringing Up Lemmings, Private Lives etc., but where the designs are voted upon by the community. It won't just be a pool of 5,000. We'll pick the best ones, clean them up and put them into a structure that makes sense from a design angle. We have some good ideas on how to do that, but as always, your feedback is appreciated! Characters *Cheetie *Dakota Stonefoot *Bruce Stoatsteen *Huey Goose *Cindy Hopper *Bearlinda Ursisle *Elken Pronk *Pygmy Hooston *Mr. Boarie *The Primles *Mick Jaguar *Sammy Hyrax *Don Panthi *The Rodegans *Pichi Joe Armadillo *Weird Albatross *The Beagles *Giraffe Ungule *Pom Cougarcamp *Treve Platy *Mordonna *Echie Manatee *Griffen Tyler *Snoe Leppiot *Axolotl Rose *Cherchilla *Wobby *Miriam Binturong *Melissa Deguridge *Don Jerboa *Bobcat George *Pat Bassatar *Migael Pengson *Pengette Pengson *"Little" Moffit *Barry Pangilow *Mrs. Chibsford *Vis-Panda *Monkey Glue The Licensed Game The house/town/world concept is proving rather difficult to create, so we're going to start out with a Lisenced video game, the first of which is imaginatively titled 'MogPong'. MogPong draws inspiration from Frumball, Korbat's Lab, Balderdash, and Bonn (if you can remember that one)! In it you'll control your paddle who has hit a ball, retrieve some sort of item (eggs for now, but in they are edible so that doesn't make too much sense), and get out before the dinosaur comes in. The Tails Cometh Unfortunately, it's going to be a few years at least until it happens. We've had a lot of design ideas and started on a couple of them so far, but there isn't much to show. It's a big, big project and we can't afford to make it - so we're planning to do a year of iterative design with the help of you guys, and then we'll hopefully raise investment. It is going to be traditionally animated, but be optimised for Netrix. We'll try our best to make this Dizzy-friendly too, but Netrix has to come first (because we feel this is what our viewers will be using). There's no company yet, we're just a bunch of people sitting at computers at home. Hopefully we'll be able to get an office and start a company one day, and if that happens it'll probably be located somewhere in Chicago or someplace. Category:TV Shows Category:Coming soon